Run Away Lover
by Anti-Despressant
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]When you take away something special, it brings eternal pain. It makes you want to run away from everything. It's not fair that you've taken away the only thing that grounded her..[TxP]
1. Run from Love

_ She took a deep breath as she walked towards the main alter in the old chapel. She was finally fulfilling her dream. She was in a beautiful, off the shoulder wedding dress, her mother was behind her carrying the huge train of the dress and she was going to walk down the aisle to the most wonderful man in her life. Nothing could be better; nothing could be more perfect. She had been waiting all her life to marry Trunks, and now she was. She took a deep breath as she stopped in front of a pair of double doors. When her mother pulled them open, the many happy faces of friends and family greeted her. Only when she looked down at Trunks did she see the expression on his face._

_'What?' She thought to herself, his hard gaze boring into her, before her eyes caught the site of her two best friends._

_ Bra and Marron. _

_ They stood on the side; bride's maid's dresses moving as they tried not to burst out in laughter in front of the room filled with people. It was then when her stomach clenched and her mouth began to water. She looked at Marron and at the same time the 22 year old looked up at her and smirked. The look in her eyes told the younger girl everything. Marron had always been jealous of Trunks' affections for Pan. _

_ It was like a dream the way her feet carried her slowly down the aisle. She felt her throat constrict and her breath was caught behind the wall that had formed there. He hadn't even said anything yet and she already felt her knees growing weak beneath her. She didn't want him to say it. It was written all over his face; like the calm before a storm. He looked so much like Vegeta in that moment, she felt even queasier. She felt her ego slipping and her saiyan pride was being ripped out of her hands. She was being hurtled back into the reality that she was a vulnerable little girl inside, that she needed Trunks. _

_**"Trunks."** She whispered low, preventing herself from bursting out in tears, **"I know...you don't want to do this, so I'll save you the trouble and me the embarrassment...whatever they told you..that doesn't keep me from loving you. Goodbye..."**_

_ She slipped the engagement ring off her finger and handed it to him and couldn't help but let a whimper escape from her lips. He blinked in disbelief as the red roses she held in her hand feel to the ground and she left him standing there, starring at her back as she walked back down the aisle. She held her head high, eyes wanting to let the tears flow down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her two best friends had deceived her. Again. Only when she disappeared behind the wooden doors of the chapel did she let the tears fall and the sobs muffle against her hand. She wouldn't let him see her tears. Never again. _

_**"Trunks?"** Bulma asked, standing up from her place on the bench. _

_ When someone finally had the courage to run to the double doors of the chapel, they found her dress lying in a white heap, with no bride to be found. Her white stiletto heals lay discarded beside the dress and even the necklace Bulma had given her before the wedding lay discarded on the floor. She had run away...away from the pain, away from the hurt...away..from love. .

* * *

_

"Here is your tea, Ms. Son."

"Thanks, Ralph." The dark haired demi grinned as she took the cup from her butler and set it next to the phone on the table, "Ralph. Can you make sure TJ is awake?"

"Yes ma'am." Her butler smiled, placing the tray under his arm and walked off.

She sighed as he retreated from the room and looked up out the sunroof. The sky was blue; the sun was shining. Life felt so surreal to the 29 year old. How could it be real when you were a well-known super model, living in sunny California?

"Super model." She chuckled, sipping slowly on her tea.

Now that was unbelievable. When one grew up around so many boys, it was a wonder why her occupation became that of a model. If it weren't for all the men that she knew, telling her she couldn't make it, she wouldn't even have tried. She gave out a sigh. If she hadn't tried to be like her best friends, she would probably still be playing basketball, and maybe went pro. She'd be dancing around the court, showing the other girls what she was made of. She'd be back home, wallowing in self-pity just because of different circumstances.

She couldn't help but wish she could be back home again. Sure, the states we're great, but it was nothing like being at home. She didn't really know what was keeping her from going home. She hadn't seen her family in 9 years. It was pathetic. There were so many times that she had promised everyone she'd come home, but each time she'd chicken out. And she knew it wasn't fair. Especially not to...

"Morning mom."

She turned to meet the smiling face of her 9-year-old son. His smile was warm and his loving gaze bore into you like fire. But...he had his hair. That silky, vibrant hair that stood out in a crowd. It was long like she imagined Trunks' hair to be now. She knew he had to be feeling the same way she had these past couple years. Looking at her son only made the feeling stronger, and she couldn't help but feel lonely all over again.

"What do you have to do today?" He asked, hoping into the chair across from her at the breakfast table.

"Um," She hummed, placing the magazine she was flipping through down beside her plate, "I have an interview, annnd...a photo shoot. What about you?"

"Brandon invited me to go to Kings Dominion." He muttered, a cinnamon bun stuffed in his mouth.

"Slow down mister pig." She chuckled, shaking her head.

He gulped down his food and grinned sheepishly, "Oh mom...I talked to Grandma Videl."

"Really? And what did you talk about?"

"I want to meet everyone, mom. For my birthday, please?"

She let out a soft breath and nodded her head, "I'll think about it sweetie. I promise..."

* * *

"Ok Pan," The photographer coaxed, stooping below her with his camera pointed up at her, "Give me that perfect Pan smirk.."

It was late afternoon and Pan had been at the photo shoot all day. She turned her head slowly towards him, the flesh colored dress shifting on her thighs. TJ's requests had been on her mind and she didn't know why it was eating at her so much. The only thing she knew was that she didn't know if she wanted to go home and see everyone or not. It was complicated; on one had she wanted to go home. Maybe if she was there she could make up with Marron and Bra. Maybe they would confess that they didn't know why they had done what they did and that they were sorry.

It wasn't like it was her decision anyway. She would have to find out from her agent if she could take a break. She usually didn't ask her for a break unless her son wanted to take a trip. It was no use; she would have to suck it up and ask her agent for leave to go home. She smiled when she saw the middle-aged women round her dressing trailer and came down the beach.

"Guess what I have for my tom boy." She mused, grinning widely as she removed her sunglasses.

"Some more work?" Pan huffed, smirking faintly as she took the bottle of water from her assistant.

"No. It's a runway show actually. Back where you're from. It's sponsored by Capsule Corp and they're having a huge banquet." She smiled.

"You...already said I'd go didn't you?"

"Of coarse! So go home and pack because you leave first thing in the morning. And you should take TJ with you."

"Thank you, Natalie." Pan huffed, her tone sarcastic even though she was more than thrilled.

Her arms were full when she finally got into the house later on that evening. She carried a bag full of Chinese food for her and TJ's dinner. She sighed when she entered the kitchen and nearly tripped over her dog lying on the floor. His head lifted and she glared angrily down at him.

"Get out the middle of the floor, Red." She hissed at the Germen Shepard as she set the bag on the counter.

"Hey mom." TJ's voice echoed through the kitchen as he entered, playing his game boy.

"What's up Sweetness?" She rang back happily chomping into her egg roll.

He clicked off the game and set it on the counter before sticking his hands into the bag, "Why are you so happy? Something good happen?"

"Better than good, something great!" She grinned, plopping down on one of the breakfast stools.

"We can go to Satan City?" He kidded, thinking that that wasn't the case.

"Actually..." She paused, leaning against the counter with that all too famous smirk on her face.

"Really!?" He sprang from his seat, nearly knocking the whole bag of food onto the floor.

"We leave tomorrow, first thing." She smiled watching him bounce around.

"Thanks mom!!" He smiled, hugging her before he ran out the room.

She bit into the egg roll again as she watched him leave, her head shaking at his enthusiasm. She grinned, tilting her head slightly. What would she really do when she saw everyone. How old would her mother and father look. How would everyone react to seeing her. The possibilities were infinite.

"Possibilities." She chuckled at herself.

Tomorrow would be a hectic day. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow. She just had to wait...

* * *

_A/N: Wow...I don't know where this story is going to go. But it's off the top of my head, completely. I hope you guys like it and please bear w/ me. I'll try to update a.s.a.p.! So go ahead...leave a review! Tell me what you think! Come on! Don't be shy!_

**Vegeta:** _Grabs her from the chair and carries her off.._

**Me:** What the hell! Vegeta!! _Squirms._

**Vegeta:** Remember...I owe you some discipline.._Grins devilishly._

**Me:** Oh good grief..._Shakes her head._


	2. Going Back

"TJ, come here and look out the window!"

Pan smiled as she watched her son run from the back of the private jet. The look on his face was absolutely angelic as he ran and climbed into her lap. He leaned over, his nose pressing into the glass of the small window and was greeted by a site. He gazed happily at the many buildings and stores that stood like a toy town thousands of feet below.

"Wow..." He whispered, "This is where you grew up mom?"

"Yea...I spent a lot of time in Satan City. You know, it's named after your great grandfather, Hercule Satan."

"Really? What else?" He asked, starring aimlessly out the window.

"Annd...well. Look." She grinned, leaning towards the window and pointing down at a dome shaped building, "That's Capsule Corp...It belongs to your father."

"It does?" He gasped, "Who gave him it?"

"His mommy. Her dad used to own it until he gave it to her, and then she gave it to him."

"Grandma Bulma? She didn't give it to him because she died did she?"

In response, she threw her head back and laughed, "No. He inherited the company from her."

She went on to explain everyone she knew, both friends and family the same. All the little boy could do was listen in awe as the stories she told revealed so much in so little time. He had always wondered why his mother had never taken him home to meet them. They were wonderful people and from what he heard, each and everyone one of them where incredibly strong.

"Ms. Son, we'll be landing in a few minutes." Her butler announced, appearing in the luxurious room of the private jet.

"Did you hear that TJ? We're here!" She laughed, tickling his sides.

* * *

This was it. It felt so good to be back home again. She stood on the side as her butler and the airport workers packed her luggage into her Escalade. She tilted her head up towards the sky, the dark designer sunglasses shielding her smiling eyes. How different would everything be? Would she be able to get into the feel of everything again? There was only one thing on her mind: Tearing up Satan City. It just wasn't ready for her yet. She could feel the adrenalin rushing through her, and she couldn't help but to squeeze TJ's hand.

He would finally get to meet everyone who had influenced her life up till now. How would everyone react? That same question kept running through her mind and it felt as if it would never be answered. She felt like a little kid at Christmas, just waiting to open all the presents under the tree. And if she really thought about it, that's exactly what it was. It was her very own personal Christmas.

"Thank you, Ralph." Pan smiled as she pulled the small black controller to the Escalade from her jean pocket.

"Where are you going to go while we're away Ralph?" TJ said, when his mother popped open the passenger seat for him.

"Well, I'm going to go back home. Red will be waiting at your grandparents house when you get there, so I'm sure you'll be happy." He nodded, before he bowed his goodbye and retreated back into the airport.

Before they knew it, they were down the highway and driving the mountain pass of Mount. Puzo. The famous smirk was apparent on her face as she sped up the curving road to where she knew two dome shaped houses stood, hidden to the world. No one in her family knew what time she would be arriving. They'd be in a big surprise when she showed up with TJ at her side. She glanced at his sleeping form and ruffled his hair as she turned up a loan dirt road. He looked so happy sleeping there; she didn't want to wake him up yet. They were almost there and she knew if she didn't wake him up now, he'd get upset. She grinned slightly as she reached over and poked him in his cheek.

"Hey Kiddo. Wake up, we're here."

He gave out a frustrated whine, before he opened his eyes, "Huh?"

"We're here." She smiled, the car pulling to a stop, "And look, there's Red."

The dog had stood up when he noticed the huge truck pull up, and knowing who was in the truck, started barking. At that instant, the two turned to look at each other and shared a silly smile. Pan shook her head as she turned off the truck and sat back.

"I'll race you. Ya ready?" She asked, grinning as she put her hand on her seat belt.

"I'm going to win!" He giggled, looking up at her, "Wanna know how I know?"

"How?" She asked, making a funny face at him.

"Because! I already got my seat belt off!" He yelled, throwing his hands up before he clambered out the car and ran to Red.

She shook her head as she followed suit, the huge door slamming when she shut it. She was surprised that no one had come out the house yet. They were surely making enough noise outside and not to mention, they'd caused the dog to start barking. She rolled her eyes when she realized how dark it was inside. Hopefully they didn't think they could surprise her when she and TJ went inside.

"Hey TJ, I think they're hiding." She spoke as she walked up the steps, "But we know better. We're going to bust them open, come on."

She gestured for him to open the door and let out a laugh when she realized they weren't playing. It was so quiet; too quiet. She rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind them and walked into the pitch-black living room.

"I really...really hope you all don't plan on jumping on us." She smirked, flipping on the lights, her hand going up on her hip.

Her eyebrow hiked at all the shocked expressions and couldn't help to snicker. It was like she had stumbled upon them stealing something from their own house. What she hadn't realized was that everyone was there. Everyone...

"Pan! You're not supposed to know!" Goku stood from behind the couch, a childish pout on his face.

"Sorry Grandpa, but you know surprises where never easy for me. I always pay attention to my surroundings."

It was awkward that everyone was fusing over her this way. Yea, she was used to it, but even Bra and Marron was there. Now that was just weird, considering there past differences. Maybe they were just talking to her because of the obvious; she was a well-known super model. She held back the urge to sigh as she smiled and greeted them both with warm hugs. It was hard for her to smile and greet them happily when they had done what they had done to her in the past. Still, it was a past incident, and even though she still hurt deep down, she always willed herself not to think about it.

There was one more important thing, or person in the room and she couldn't help but let her eyes stray to him. He was staring at the floor with some newfound interest, and he was fiddling nervously (quite uncharacteristically if she might add) with something in his hand. She could tell, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up, that he was trying not to look in her direction. The way he was acting, it seemed as if Bulma had dragged him, unwilling here. But...she smiled softly. He looked so stupid that it was so adorable and it made him look like...

"TJ?" She asked suddenly, looking around for the nine year old.

"I'm here..." She heard his soft voice from behind her.

She turned to see him peaking shyly around the corner, the expression on his face absolutely priceless. His dark lavender locks fell into his face, and he looked so coy. Guessing that he had finally realized he didn't really know these people, she gestured him over with a nod of the head. He blinked before he and Red rounded the corner and walked over to her. He was only nine after all and she couldn't blame him for clinging so tightly to her pant leg.

"Everyone...this is my son, TJ." Pan spoke softly, a smile on her face as she placed her hand on his head.

Trunks head shot up in her direction and for the first time since she had first walked into the room, he got a good look at her. The first thing that came to his mind was that he didn't remember her looking like that. She looked so different the last time he saw her, more tomboyish. She looked so...He blinked. He couldn't stray off the task at hand. Pan had a son, by another man? He shifted his gaze from her to the boy and stared in utter disbelief. He looked exactly like him, except for the tone of his hair. It was a bit darker, but there was no doubt that that was his son.

'My son.' He thought, and his heart sunk deeper into his chest.

Why hadn't he been told about him? He could tell by the way everyone else was acting, that he had at least been mentioned to them. But instead he had been left in the dark. He felt betrayed. He sighed softly, bowing his head again as the whole room began to start another fusing ritual. Everything that he had hoped was going to happen was being slapped out of his hand. He had fallen in a deep hole so long ago because of her, that when it finally looked like he could have a second chance, she shot him down. All these years without her were making him pathetic. He blinked slightly as he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Her scent was so familiar and just as intoxicating as it once was, that when he smelt it; it ignited a spark in him. When he looked up to her warm smiling face, he couldn't help but shiver. She was so different, yet exactly the same.

"Come talk to me, Briefs." She said, jerking him up, pulling him into the kitchen.

"So uh..." He asked, blinking slightly as he stared at her.

This was unexpected. She wanted to talk to him. He knew it was only because of their son, but she still wanted to. The tension grew as they just stood there in silence. He was trying to avoid her gaze, while she had no problem watching him, the classic smirk on her face as she leaned against the counter with her arms crossed. It was weird. She thought that she would be the one to freak out and have problems being in the same room with him.

"How's life treating you?" She asked suddenly, her head tilting as she crossed her arms.

"Good I guess. A little slow." He shrugged, "Capsule Corp's just getting ready for this Banquet, so that's what my life has been revolving around lately..."

"So what do you think about TJ?"

"He's got your eyes." He smiled softly, "But...why didn't you tell me?"

"I was gone Trunks. I felt betrayed and I wasn't coming back...It took me a while to tell my parents."

"But he's MY son!" His mood was changing and she could tell me was getting frustrated, "All this time...you could have told me first!"

"Well I didn't...but he's here now and he wants to be apart of your life. Don't complain about what I do, if you want to be a father, than be one.."

With that she walked back into the living, the uneasy feeling seeping back into his core. He had pissed her off, royally and she had only been there for at least 20 minutes. It was obvious that she was taking be home easier than everyone else. He let out a heavy sigh as he pounded his fist on the counter. The first time they had seen each other since there cancelled wedding and they had already got off to a bad start. All he wanted to do was grab her and hold her in his arms. He just wanted to tell him that he still loved her with all his heart and that he should have never believed Marron and his sister. But reality hit him like a brick and he couldn't do anything about it.

Pan had moved on and she was doing just fine without him, while he was going crazy because of her. So what was he going to do while she was here? Spend as much time as he could with his son and try to get Pan to just talk to him. Because Kami only knew how much he was dieing without her...

* * *

_A/N: Wee! Trunks and Pan. I don't know why I'm not sick of the couple yet. Oh well! I'm sorry the 2nd chapter took so damn long. Do you know how much shit has been going on in my life? No? If you wanna find out, start reading my livejournal. I just started it, but I promise I'll update it a lot and you'll understand more about me and I'll even tell you when I update my stories in it! Alright? Alright! Hope you like this chapter and look for the 3rd chapter._

**Vegeta:** What about me? _Stares evilly at her._

**Me:** Don't look at me like that! _Glares, poking him in the chest._

**Vegeta:** And why would I listen to you, Onna? _Raises an eyebrow._

**Me:** Because...I'll make you sleep on the couch. _Shrugs slightly, walking off._

**Vegeta:** _Blinks slightly, seething as he follows her._ You cannot do that...I forbid you..


End file.
